


Warm Welcome

by karmansworld



Series: Minecraft : Corpsekkuno [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmansworld/pseuds/karmansworld
Summary: It's Corpse's first day of joining the server with Sykkuno's friends and Sykkuno is more than happy to go with what they have planned before. Roleplaying husbands.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft : Corpsekkuno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057910
Comments: 20
Kudos: 461





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm back at this thingy again. You can subscribe to the series if you don't want to miss any updates.
> 
> And yeah, I'm not a native English speaker. 
> 
> Also, I will definitely take this down if characters portrayed don't feel good about this.

_corpse_catt joined the game_

Sykkuno gasps. He instantly looks around the world he is in to look for Corpse. Then, he sees the man's character, walking around.

He turns on his mic and starts, "uh hey Corpse! You finally joined this server!" He sounds somehow too excited about this. Well, he is excited. 

After a few months, Corpse finally joins the server with his other close friends. 

"Ye-yeah. I'm not familiar with this world yet, though." Corpse comes closer to him.

"Well, let me show you around and maybe we can build you a house." Sykkuno starts to fly and he waits for Corpse to follow him.

"Next to your house?"

Sykkuno chuckles. "Yeah, sure."

They both land on the ground and Sykkuno shows his house to Corpse. Corpse gasps a little before he showers him with compliments. 

"That is a great house, Sykkuno." 

"Eh.. thanks Corpse." Sykkuno walks into his house. "I have a son, you know." 

Corpse follows from behind. "A son? We can have a son in Minecraft?" He sounds excited. "Does he look like you but cuter?"

Sykkuno lets out a nervous chuckle. "Er.. well. I guess? I mean, if you mean I am cute then.." He stops it with a laugh. "I'm kidding."

Corpse chuckles as well and he sounds so soft in Sykkuno's ears. 

"Well, I mean.. yeah. You're.. you're cute." Now, it's Corpse's turn to sound more nervous than Sykkuno. 

"Okay, I put my dude in the basement so Ash will not kidnap him. She always kidnaps kids and makes them stay in her zoo-look-alike childcare." Sykkuno walks down the stairs and he stops as he sees his little dude there. The cute one just stares at him and Corpse repeatedly.

Corpse makes a weird breathing sound. He's impressed. "Wow." 

"He.. Well, he looks a little lost sometimes." Sykkuno chuckles when he acknowledges that his kid is staring into the dark again.

"How do you make a baby? Is there a cheat or something? I want one." Corpse runs around mini Sykkuno, just to show his joy.

Sykkuno sighs. "Well, about that.. You know Aria? Just think of her as a surrogate mother but I tricked her into making the baby with me so-"

"Oh."

That little oh and then Corpse stops running around. 

"Can you help me make one, then?" Corpse asks. His question sounds weird, as it always does. He can ask weird questions and still feels okay about it. He can't remember the amount of weird things he asks from Sykkuno.

"Well, let's make it together. But, I'll have to ask someone for an egg." He looks around and types in the chat to see if anyone has the egg. "Brooke has the egg! Let's go and ask her for the egg." 

Again, Corpse follows Sykkuno and they meet Brooke at an open field. 

"Hey Corpse!" Brooke approaches Corpse first. It's totally because it is a rare face to be seen there.

"Give us the egg." He says that right away. Chuckling immediately after that. 

Brooke gives a growling sound. They both can imagine her face. 

"Oh, you're asking for my egg and you can't even properly greet me? How dare you, Corpse?"

"Let's trade, Brooke." Sykkuno offers. "I'll give you twenty diamonds for the egg."

"Hmm, did Lud teach you something again, Sykkuno?" Brooke asks.

Corpse looks a little bit confused. Why does this have anything to do with Ludwig?

"FYI, Corpse. Sykkuno has been spending way too much time scamming people with Ludwig."

Corpse doesn't know why but the fact that Sykkuno is out there scamming people, probably with his pure characteristics, makes Corpse want to laugh. 

"Well, Brooke. This is not a scam. Corpse and me. We're going to roleplay husbands."

Brooke looks shocked. Her character steps back a few and then she lets out a scream. "Oh really?? You know what! I'll give my egg for free." Brooke puts her egg down and then she watches as Sykkuno and Corpse go through the process of making a baby.

"It's kind of too early for us to have kids, Corpse. But, it's okay." Sykkuno says and as they both thank Brooke, she already flies around telling the good news to other people.

"Haha, this little fucker looks so cute." Corpse states as he looks at his little kid, with Brooke as the surrogate mother.

Sykkuno laughs. "Corpse, there's no way you call your own kid like that- But, nevermind. You can say anything you want."

"Let's build your house now."

Sykkuno takes his kid and flies back to his house. Again, Corpse just follows and he feels a lot of joy punching in his guts. 

"We're roleplaying husbands, right?" Corpse asks when they are back to Sykkuno's basement, keeping both their kids down there. 

What great parents they are!

"Yeah, I guess. If you want to.."

"Let's hold a marriage event. We should get married first to confirm this to everyone." 

There, Corpse said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> So, marriage event? Wedding hm...
> 
> Edit: Someone commented that I'm trying to copy someone else's work, which I'm not. I'm writing this based on the video I saw of Sykkuno tricking Aria into making a baby on Youtube. That's all and no, I'm not trying to copy anyone. If you still think that I'm copying someone, I will gladly stop writing this series. Thank you :)


End file.
